Maka's Kid
by Emily Sweetine
Summary: What happened when Maka adopts a kid after a major fight with a kishin egg. What will happen to Soul's relationship with Maka. Poseo nada. (I own nothing) Soy paranoico, por lo que tiene T (I am paranoid, so it is rated T)
1. Chapter 1

It lunged after me. It had shouted "no one underdnd me." The egg shouted like a four year old having a tantrum. Every time I get close to the egg, I get pushed back. It's has been going on to long, almost an hour. What's with the on one under stains comment. He has been talking like this for a while. It hit me. This wasn't a kishin. "I have an idea, Soul. But you won't like it." "What are you doing?" He had asked when I set him down. "Are you on black blood again?" I ignored him and just kept walking forward. "Hey," I shouted as loud as I could muster, "I want to talk. I can help you." The kid halted before hitting us. "Yoo will?(you will" he sounded like he is crying. My more miturnal side I rarely show, to anyone, came out. "Yeah, sweety I will help you. You just have to come to me." He walked forward and collapsed on the roof me and Soul were on **(see I didn't forget him)** and ran to me. "Pwease don't let anyone hurt me anymowe _(anymore)_." "I woun't I promise" I scooped him up and asked him if he was a wizard he just snuggled in closer to me and nodded. "I have powers and all the witches make fun of me. Because I am a boy. All of them are girls. With an animal thing. Mommy had said 'snake snake cobra cobra.' I tink _(think)_." Crap. His mother is Medusa. That does explain why he doesn't feel like he fits in. I think of crona. If they are brothers then why doesn't this boy also have pink hair. Are they half brothers? Maybe. Lost in thought I almost didn't hear what he had said next. "I say 'bright moon. Bright moon.'" That is when I Heard Soul. "Wow, she did it again. Saved another of medusa's sons." I jumped, I had forgotten he was there. So I just glared at him. That is when Sigami-sama sows up. "I will take the kid, Maka." "No." Did I just defy a direct order from Death himself. "I promise to protect him. I will." He snuggled in closer. Death turned to him. In his weird Jamaican accent he had said, "what is our name, little one?" The little boy's voice shook. "L-l-Leo. I don't want to weave my mama." He cuddled in closer then me. I was shocked. "I'm your mama?" I asked him. I smiled. I turned to Death. "He's mine. I'm adopting him." Soul and Death just looked at me. Speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

What am I doing? I have enough on my plate without a kid look after. A soul an I have way too many missions to have a kid. Still, as Leo cuddled against me close to sleep, I will until I find him a good home. Better then mine. Couldn't leave him. "A-are you sure about this, Maka?" No, but I would never admit it to him. "I think so." "You don't sound to sure." Death chimed in with his Jamaican accent. I laughed. "I guess I am not. But a promise is a promise." They look at me. "What promise?" soul asked. "I promised that I wouldn't let anyone harm him." "Mama are you crying?" I jumped forgetting about Leo and at being called 'mama'. Soul looked around. "Am I mama, Leo?" "Yeah. You mama." "Maka! Back to the point, a kid is a huge responsibility. We can't have a kid. What about the mission for souls?" "We can keep him till we find a good, stable home for him. Please Soul! Please?" "Fine but no longer Than that." I sighed. "That works." " And he stays in your room." "No shi-dip Sherlock. Little ears." I said as an explanation. "Well then," Shagmi-sama said. "you two get a week to settle with the new comer." I laughed they looked at me, Leo being fast asleep. "It makes us sound like we are brining home a new baby." I blushed realizing what I had just said. I could of swore I saw Soul blushed too. "You know what, lets go home Soul. We started walking home when Leo looked up. "Mama, where we going?" "Um, we are going home. I am Maka not mama. This is Soul. He won't hurt you either, ok. You can trust him." "Hey, Maka, how did you know he wasn't a kishin?" Soul asked after the walk. "Well, some of the things he said and I guessed" Soul starred at me "you risked your life on a guess?! Don't do that! I don't want to lose you, you know." This made me unnaturally happy. As we get to the dorm, Soul opened the door for us and Held it open. I went strait into my room and put Leo on the bed. I quickly changed and hopped in. "Mama?" "Maka and yes?" "Mama, will you sing me a lullaby?" "Ok, sweetie." I sing the first song in my head. It was 'no ones gunna harm you" the one from the Sweeney, Todd. afterword I fell asleep. I woke up to the strangest thing.

-—––-–––—–––-––––—––––-

**sorry 'bout the time between possess. Damn school. Sorry for the "little ears". I pulled that put of my butt! Comment on ho it is. I already have an outline for the next chapter should be done soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. I also need suggestions. For both of mine! If you have any... ()= my words as an auther _italisized= Maka's thoughts _I do not own any of the stores or the tv show in this chapter. **

Soul was cooking breakfast. Not like roman noodles. Like eggs and bacon, even pancakes. It smelled, mostly, like bacon."when did he get time for this?" I ask myself. Then a little lump cuddled against me. I jumped forgetting about Leo. "IT'S 7:30?! We will be la... Oh yeah!" I flipped out. We get that week off. I pushed the bundle, that is Leo, away. i walked to the kitchen. "Soul, don't take this the wrong way, but where did you learn to cook?" I did most of the actual cooking in the house, soul just warmed up the stuff I cooked yesterday. "Well, I did most of my own cooking" " Oh." I didn't know what to say, "That's cool. It smells great" Leo walked to the kitchen, just waking up. "gksndis." He mumbled. "Good morning stare shine, the earth essays hello." i said. Leo giggled. "Moring(morning), mama." "I'm Maka. And don't forget Soul." "No," defiant. "You are mama. He soul." "He IS Soul," never too early for a grammar lessen. "You ready for your amazing breakfast, made by yours truly?" I laughed. "What do you have planned today?" Soul asked. "I need to get clothes for Little Leo here. He also needs a bed. So we are going to the mall. We also need food, if I am not mistaken. Anything else?" "I think you've got it. Um, what stores do we go to anyway?" damn, didn't think for that. "Um, there are some stores my dad took me into when I was little. I think I remember them." "Sounds promising." He said sarcastic. "Do you have better ideas?" "No lets do this." I giggled. "Lets shower first. You smell like," I look at Leo, "crap." concluded.

***over 10 hours later* (I don't write shopping very well)**k

Sense we gave a week off, I am in my shorts and short sleeve shirt. It is hot, too hot for my normal tail coat. To me anyway. Soul is in his normal jacket and plants. Leo was in the clothes he wore yesterday, newly washed. He was tightly gripping may hand. In my other one. Bags, bags, and more bags. Soul is holding even more bags then me. We are done. We had gone into three stores. Pottery barn kids, Gymboree, and build-a-bear. How we got dragged into that, I don't know. Leo , however, was clutching the brown bear tightly, me holing the box for itBlearily met us at the door of our dorm. "There you are, my sithey-boy. (Pardon my spelling) I can help you I with those heavy bags. Pump-pumpkin pumpkin!" The bags flew from his hand. He turned toward me. "Here I will take those." he took the bags from me and went ahead. I picked up Leo, whom was really tired. We walked because the motorcycle is not big enough for us._ What was up with soul? He had never offered to take any groceries from me. Ever__._ "As soon as I put Leo to bed, I will make his bed. Is that ok Soul?" "Yeah. I will help. What do you want door dinner?" "What ever you whip up." "Gotcha." I put Leo under the covers in my room. "Sleep tight" I gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Night mama." I walk into the living room. I looked down at the box the bed comes in. *Sigh* This will be a long night.

** *about 10 minutes later***

****It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I am half way done. "Come here door dinner!" Soul called. "Shhhhhhh. You will wake Leo. I sound like a parent, don't I?" Soul laughed, quietly. "Yeah you do." I walked into the kitchen, just three steps away. Engrossed by the bed. I didn't smell the food he cooked. It was amazing. "You cooked my favorite? C-curry?" "Yeah. I know you like it, and you were working so heard on Leo's bed.." He trailed off. "It looks amazing, Soul. Thank you." I gave him a big hug. "Lets eat." He mused. "Hey Soul, what will we do?" He didn't know what I was talking about. "Huh?" "I mean about Leo. He needs a stable family, who will alway be there for him." He smiled. "We will look for families tomorrow. He will be good with one of them. If not we can keep caring for him. Blair watching him when we are on missions." I smile "thanks Soul. That is exactly what I needed to hear. You are the best." I put away my dish in the dishwasher. "Ok. I am going to finish this bed." I sighed. "I can help, you know." "Yeah but I am nearly done anyway, if you don't want to. _What's with him? He is never this happy or perky. He is almost at an ''uncool' sort of happy. We_ finished in no time. "Let's let Leo sleep. Try saying that ten times fast!" We laughed "ok lets watch tv." Soul got there first. He got to chose the show. Pokemon. (Because nerds are cool!) to tired to care, I am slumped against Souls shoulder. I guess he thought I was asleep because he princess carried me to bed. "Thanks Soul." He turned. Startled. "Good night, Maka." I felt something brush my head. His hand? Soul left. Leo cuddled next to me. I will miss his little body next to mine. He stirred a bit, "Was that Soul, Mama?" "Yeah." Soon we were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul's pov

I woke up when a little hand nudged me. he asked me "Daddy wheres mama?" I looked for a clock and saw it was 7:30. I realized what Leo had called me. "What did you call me?" I hope I heard it wrong. "Daddy." he told me. I was lying in my bed and still covered. Leo crawled under the covers and onto my lap. "Whatcha need kid? You hungry?" He nodded. "What do you want? Eggs, pancakes, or bacon?" "All free (three)" "Ok lets cook!" I pick him off my lap and throw him onto the the couch. I look at the coffee table, as to not hurt him, when i see a note. I gently throw him on the couch, while he giggles . I then pick up the note. It read

Soul, if you are reading this then Leo  
probably woke you. I am so sorry. I should  
be back soon. But don't wait for me.  
I am at Tsubaki and Black * stars dorm.  
I need to talk to her.  
See you soon

Maka

That answers one question but brings up so many more. Why does Maka need to talk to Tsubaki? Why can't I help her. Just then before we went into a kitchen to make pancakes Maka came to the door and opened it. But before she could walk in, Loe jumped her. "Mama!" "Oh," she said "Good Morning you two. What are you up to?" "Daddy is making pancakes." "Daddy?" Maka started giggling. Which is un-maka like. "So, dad, what would you like to do to day?" I laughed too. "How 'bout we go to Deathvill?

Maka's pov 6:15

I woke up on in bed with a fluttery feeling in my stomach. I remember last night and what happened. Holy crap. I need to talk to Tsubaki! I gently got up, as to not wake Leo, and walked to get a post-it note. I wrote the following note:

Soul, if you are reading this then Leo  
probably woke you. I am so sorry. I should  
be back soon. But don't wait for me.  
I am at Tsubaki and Black * stars dorm.  
I need to talk to her.  
See you soon

Maka

I changed and left the note for Soul on his bedside table. And, quietly, left to Tsubaki's dorm. I knocked quietly. Tsubaki, to my relief, answered the door. "Who-maka? Whats up? Why haven't you been to school lately? you never miss school! Your papa is worried about you!" "HE IS NOT MY PAPA!" I take a deep breath. "Sorry, anyway, I need you advice. The thing is.. Soul and I.. We.. Um-I.. r" I blurted it out. "I have a kid! I need advice to take care of him!" "WHAT?! SENCE WHEN WE'RE YOU TWO GOING OUT! AND WHEN-" "SHUT UP! I don't want to wake anyone! And when way?" I was curios about that. "When did you start, you know..." She trailed off and i understood. "NO. Not like that!" I was blushing really bad. "Remember the kishin egg that Soul and I fought? It wasn't a kishin, it was a little boy, no more them four, with magic power. a wizard!" "Funny, What was the little _girl's _name?" "No not a girl. A _boy. _A boy with powers." "How?" "I don't know. I, have to keep him away from Stein. He would want to dissect him." "UM..." "Help I don't know what to do! I don't know how to take care of a kid!" "OK, ok, ok, calm down. I will come by after school. call me is you need anything. Ok?" "Ok." I calmed down after that. I turned about to leave when I stopped and asked Tsubaki "Why weren't you surprised when you thought Soul and I were a couple but then you thought i was.. you know." "Well," she was hesitant, "You and Soul are inevitable. But pregnant so soon, I highly doubted that would happen after a little while after dating." "Oh, ok." I turned to hide my blushing. "You like him, don't you?" she stopped me. "Well, maybe. I think so." "Called it!" "SHHHHH!" I looked inside and saw that her clock says 7:30. "Hey, knowing that i haven't been annoyed yet, where is black star?" Already out and fighting." She sighed. "Wow!" "Yep." "I've go to go. Need to help Soul with Leo. Oh thats his name." "Bye, see you after school.." "Bye." Contiplaying, I walk back to the dorm. When I open the door I was Jumped by a little Body. "Mama!" Leo said, "Papa is making me Breakfast." "Papa?" I couldn't stifle my laughter, so i giggled. "So, Papa, What should we do today?" Soul laughed, too. "How bout we go to DeathVill?" I smile and nod. "Sounds good." I pause "Papa." I wink at him. "I will cook breakfast and then go." He was laughing while he said it. "We will need money and a ride. We need about 5 for the bus, 10,at least, for entrance, and 15 for food there." I told him. "How much do you have?" he paused, "mama." I laughed, hiding my blush "Bout 20. How about you?" he quickly walked into his room. "Um, 10. Unless we wanted a lot of food..." "we could bring our own." "Sounds good to me. I will make sandwiches." "I'll help."

For all thous who liked Black * Star. I found out how to to say 'I will surpass a god.' in spanish. Voy a superar a un dios


	5. Chapter 5

(Maka's P.O.V.)

Finally we made it to DeathCity, it is 10 am now. Soul and I couldn't get Leo into the bath. Only when we promised that one of us would stay in there with him, he would. After a small conversation, I sat in there with Leo. I also helped dry him off. On the bus, on the way there, Leo slept on my lap while I leaned, tiredly, against Soul, who didn't seem to care. "You know," I told him, "We can only go on the kiddy rides. Leo can't go on 'big kid rollercoaster'." Air quotes. He Chuckled "I know. It will still be fun." I laughed while Leo stirred.

"Quiet, we don't want to wake him. Oh, we're here." I nudge Leo awake. "Come on sweetie, we are here." "Ok, mama." We hop off the bus and walk to the entrance. "What? it is $35.83 (I know they use death notes but really) for all of us to get in. We would only have $10 for the rest of the week!" "Maka, Maka, It's ok. I have extra money." Soul calmed me down. "You do? Good Job, Soul, thinking ahead" I kissed him on the cheek. He got a little red and flustered. I secretly prided my self and giggled a little. "Mama, Mama! Let go, pwease. I want to wide (ride)!" "Ok, ok. Lets go." We waited in line and went in. The whole time Leo was glued to my hand. That is when I saw some one I didn't want to at the moment. "Uh, Lets go to this ride first." Soul looked questioningly at me. I pointed in the direction of the person I didn't want to see. He looks and stared wide-eyed. And he took Leos other hand. "Lets go Maka's right." What if they see us with Leo will they just jump to the same conclusion at Tsubaki did?

(Soul's P.O.V)

Ok, ok, Don't freak out. Ok that was strange. There was a field trip today? I also never thought he would come. I took Leo's hand. "Lets go Maka's right." We go up to giant swings. "I want to sit next to mama and papa!" "You can sit next to Soul the first time and me the next. Is that ok?" "No same time!" "Babe we can't" Did Maka Just call him babe? That's a new one. "I will sit next to you when you are sitting with Soul and he will do the same. Will that work?" Leo thought about it for a moment. "Ok." He looked a little sad though. So I scooped him up and put him on my shoulders, like a dad would do. He squealed with delight. "I can see evewy thing fwom here."I Heard Maka laughing "Come on you two." I grabbed Leo's legs and follow Maka To the Ride.

Hours later

(Maka's P.O.V)

Today has been fun. Even though we could only ride the kiddy rides. Leo even went of some of them alone, grudgingly of course. HE eventually pulls away from my hand and runs into the crowd. "Shit, Leo where did you go." I start yelling. "Leo, Leo!" Soul starts yelling with me. That is when I heard the last voice I thought "Stop. Stop climbing on me I don't know how to deal with that! I don't know how to deal with that!" "Corona!" Corona turned around and looked helplessly. "Oh, hi. C-can you help out?" He pointed at Leo and I nearly cried in relief. I fell to my knees, "Leo, come here." Corona stared in disbelief as Leo ran into my arms. "Don't do that to me, ok. I was worried. So was Soul. "Ok, Mama." "M-m-mama?" Corona was flipping out. "Um, Yeah. We sort of adopted, fostering?," I looked at soul and shrugged. I stood and whispered, "Should I tell him that Leo is his brother?" Soul shook his head in answer but Leo answered in his own way. "You my buby. The witch has a picture full of holes of yoo. When ever she sees it she says" He thought for a moment, "'The ignorant little bitc-" "Leo we don't talk like that." "Yes mama." The embodied black blood popped out of Corona." "Corona I want to ride on the ride you little-" I cut off Ragnorok. "This is Leo. He is related to Corona." Told him "You mean, this twerp-" I cut him off when Leo started to cry. "Ragnorok, Shut up!" Then a voice called out. "Corona where are you? There you are, Corona. And Maka?" Not them

* * *

**Sorry That i didn't get on for so long. I Had no connection for a couple of weeks. Sorry! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry Bout the time it took. I had writers block and my dog put down. I was heart-broken (Don't leave me any note over this, got it!). :( Had help getting over ****writhers block with help of little sis (Honey)( she will be making comments later on in this so bear with me. XP) She supplies the more mush parts. **

**Me: Starts gagging **

**Honey: *Laughing* Just 'cause you aren't a girly-girl...**

**Me: As long as you don't try to put make-up on me I woun't hurt you.**

**Honey: I wouldn't do it when your awake... KIDD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE REAL WORLD! Would you go out with me if I was symmetrical?**

**Me: This wor;d your in is in my mind at the moment. **

**KID: What about Liz?**

****** Honey: ToT **

**Me: *Quickly* To the story! *Shouting at sis* ********Get out of the corner! Stop growing damn mushrooms! There bad for your health!**

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

"We've been looking for you, Crorn- Maka? Soul? What are you doing here? Why haven't you been to school?"Kid asked. Liz and Patty were close behind. "Kya ha ha ha! Are you and Soul on a date?" Patty asks with her signature laugh. I know I blushed. "N-no. What made you think that?" Before Patty could answer Liz cuts them off. "Maka, why are you holding a kid?""Well-" I sneak a glance at Soul for help. "Uh, this is Leo. We sorta are adopting, fostering? him."

Kidd's P.O.V.

"Fostering him." I get a good look at the kid. He looks like Corona but with Black hair and dark eyes. He was cute little kid. "When did this happen?! Is he Corona's brother?" I threw the questions at them. Maka looked unconvertible, soul looked just insecure (probably just thinking of Patty's comment). "Do you remember when Soul and I were fighting that kishin down town?" I Nodded. "It happened when I realized he wasn't a kishin but a wizard." She relied the rest of the information and i was surprised that dad allowed it. I stood in shocked. so did Corona. (P.S. I am basing it off the anime more than the manga. So Corona is a boy) "So, wow, you're saving him then? Are you going to keep him until he finds a better home, or what?" I saw Leo grab onto Maka tighter. "I guess I will do whats best for him. If that means a better family..." she let her sentence drop. Leo started to cry, "Mama!I don't want to weave you!" Maka got down on her knees and started cooing and getting him to stop crying while people just stared at them.

Soul's P.O.V.

Leo was the Cutest. I love how close he brought Maka and I. I feel a hand yank on my sleeve. I looked down to see Leo tugging on it. "Papa, Papa Can we go on the Fawis Wheel. Pwease! Will you sit wif me? and mama on the oder (Other) side." I laughed. "Sure, little man." Thinking, that is a cool way of addressing him, I look up. Aperently Black *Star and Tsubaki joined us when I was looking at Leo. They were staring at me with open mouths. Even Maka had her mouth gaping at me. Seeing me look at her, she turns her head and blushes (**Honey: Sis, darling, I know this is a little ****feminine, but it cant be avoided. Me: You**** sure?)**.Holy crap! What was she thinking?

Maka's P.O.V.

Oh My Death! That was so cute! I have never seen soul show this side before! I nodice Soul looking at me. I look away blushing. I hope he doen't think i was thinking something bad, does he? I briefly look back at him to saw him looking questionably at me. Damn it. Change subject, my brain screamed at me. "Well, uh, lets go guys. See you later, Tsubaki. The rest of you come by after school tomorrow. With that work? We will answer more questions then." I shot a look at Black * Star. It was a 'don't even think about it' look. He is always over protective on me. Has been forever. We walked away. I sighed in relief. "Well, that was weird. Here we are kid." Soul shakly said to me and Leo. I chucked a little. "Let's ride."

***Hours later***

We are on the bus. It is about 5ish and Leo is asleep on Souls lap. Soul was, sort of, in a protective crouch above him. He was starting to care for Leo as much as I am. He turned to me, "What did you mean by, 'see you later, Tsubaki'?" I blushed slightly. "Oh not much. She may come by when they get back. I just needed to talk to her about something." "Can't you talk to me?" Soul looked a little sad. "Of course I can, silly, just not about this." He was questioning my sanity by this point. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Crap. Think of something quick. "If you don't mind talking about Little girly things..." I let my voice trail off. He blushed slightly. "Oh, well, i can see why you need Tsubaki then. Ok. If Black * Star come with her..." He said. "I Maka-Chop him till he passes out." I said firmly. "If he disturbs Leo, that is."


End file.
